I didnt mean too
by Nat Anne Cullen
Summary: Harry in hogsmead and hears something he wasnt ment to


During the second Hogsmead trip of the year Harry with the help of Fred and George was able to sneak into under the cover of a hooded cloak though the cellar of Honeydukes. Harry found Hermione and Ron looking at lollies trying to decide what ones to get him but when Harry announced himself they decided to show him around so they took him to the shrieking shack, the post office, the supply store and the Quidditch shop. When the pair relished how cold Harry must be they decided to go to the 'Three broom sticks' a pub ran by madam Rosmerta. The trio ordered butterbeer and sat around a table talking for awhile before the worst thing possible happened teachers started to come into the bar Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Fidilus Flickwick and the minister for magic Cornelius Fudge. Madam Rosmerta served them all drinks then sat down with them, they began talking of Sirius Black and how he had murdered Peter Pettigrew, Harry had just noticed he'd been pushed under the table. Then they got to the part about how Black was the Potter's secret keeper, Harry was listening intently from under the table, but then they said something Harry knew was never meant to be for his ears and he knew that if he hadn't of came today he would have never found out they said that Black was Harry's godfather, Harry became over powered with rage. Hermione and Ron were frightened they could feel the power radiating off Harry, Harry threw the table off himself very loudly and stared right into the bunch of very surprised teacher and screamed "WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME!" whilst Harry was shouting the 'Three broomsticks started to shake, windows started to crack and people were yelling and screaming, Harry himself got frightened and fled the pub, as soon as he left the quaking stopped. Ron and Hermione were trying to sneak out with out being noticed but they were caught "Granger, Weasley over here please." Ron and Hermione approached the teachers "Enlighten me as to why Mr. Potter was in Hogsmead when he is still meant to be at school." Said McGonagall "We honestly don't know professor." Said Ron "All we know is that he wanted to come and he found away." "If you don't mind we'd like to go find Harry and see if he's okay. If you didn't know finding out your godfather is the reason your parents are dead isn't at all that pleasant to learn." "I'll come with you." Said Lupin. Everyone nodded. Lupin, Ron and Hermione traveled together through the streets of Hogsmead for hours, it was beginning to get dark, "Professor Lupin, what will happen if we don't find Harry?" asked an anxious Hermione, "Don't worry Hermione we will find him, I just hope its before the dementors get released." Said Lupin equally as worried. "I know I read this in one of our books." Said Ron getting him two surprised looks "What I read, it's the point me spell, it works on lost objects will it work on people?" he asked "Well no time like the present to find out. Point-me-Harry-Potter." Said Lupin his wand started to move and it pointed into a bunch of trees. Hermione, Ron and professor Lupin walked together deep into the trees the sky was turning black and the trio could feel that the dementors had been released. Lupin was growing constantly more worried; he knew Harry wouldn't be able to stand up to dementors after what he had just heard in the three broomsticks so he quickened his pace, as did Ron and Hermione. Just as they approached the clearing Lupin's fears were recognized, Harry was rolled into a small ball lying in the snow with dementors closing in around him, "Stay back." Lupin whispered to Ron and Hermione, they stood still and silent as Lupin walked toward the dementors and spoke calmly " Expecto Potronum," a silver shape came out of his wand and chased the dementors away form Harry's small, shaking body. Lupin approached the under fed teen and saw that he had feinted, he picked up the small boy and conjured a blanket to place over his cold body, who know how long he had been sitting there for, thought Lupin "Is 'e all right?" asked Ron, "He should be alright soon, he's just passed out and very cold but madam Pomfray should be able to fix him right up." Responded Lupin, Hermione walked to the left of her professor watching Harry intently. The three plus Harry walked up to Hogwarts in complete silence; in front of the gates were professor's Snape and McGonagall. "How long ago did you find him?" asked professor McGonagall, "About half-an-hour ago," replied Lupin, "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley the fest has just begun to may go and join it, come to my office after." Stated the firm Gryffindor head of house, Ron and Hermione rushed off you join the fest, "Why is Severas here?" asked Lupin "Because he reported to me that you hadn't yet returned and would you care to explain why Weasley and Granger were as white as the ghost's?" "When we found Harry he was surrounded by dementors so Hermione and Ron must have been affected too, don't worry even though he was surrounded Harry wasn't kissed. But I hate to think what could of happened if I hadn't intervened." "Lupin, I doubt Potter would find a way out of it some how." sneered Snape, "Severas, I doubt an unconscious thirteen year old can protect himself from five dementors, even if it is Harry." Said Lupin very heatedly. "Boys stop, I think Severas you should return to the fest and Remus and I will take Potter to the hospital wing." Both men nodded in their approval, Snape turned and left whilst Minerva took Harry from Remus and headed down to the hospital wing. "I can't remember the last time I got to hold him like this, he was so small." Said Minerva "I know the last time I held Harry was a few hours before Lilly and James were murdered." "How do you think he's taking it and why is he so light?" she asked "I don't think he was taking it very well if he wasn't even able to produce his patroness when he notice dementors were after him, he was able to produce a nearly distinct patroness on Thursday and as to why is he so light I have no idea." "Wait hold up…" Minerva stopped abruptly "What's this about a patroness, he's only thirteen how is he supposed to know how to perform a patroness?" "Well the thing about that is that, during the first Hogsmead weekend which I assure you Harry was at school for, he asked me to help him fight against dementors so he could play Quidditch. Against my better judgment I said yes, since then he's been learning how to produce a patroness." They started walking again "What do you mean against your better judgment?" she inquired "Harry said every time the dementors come close to him he can hear the deaths of his parents and I didn't want him to have to go through that until they find Black." "Poor thing, ohh here we are." Minerva said as they stepped though the doors of the hospital wing. "Poppy, can you come give us a hand," said Remus as they walked up to a bed a gently put Harry down on it "Hello, is that Mr. Potter again?" she inquired, they nodded "Can you put him on this bed, it the one he always is in, its always kept free unless he uses it." She indicated, the two professor raised an eyebrow "He has been in here more times because of injury then any student to pass though these walls except you Remus and as I remember you not only had your own bed but your own room." She said, Remus moved Harry to the indicated bed "So what happened this time?" she asked "He wondered off into Hogsmead somehow, and heard us talking about Black being his godfather he sort of blew up which is strange and then stormed off and was found by Remus, Ron and Hermione two hours later surrounded by dementors." stated Minerva, "Okay thank you I'll check him over and he should be out by Wednesday, good now go enjoy the fest." Poppy commanded somewhat reluctantly the two left leaving Harry in the care of madam Pomfray. She cast a diagnostic spell, "Temperature's below average and slowly dropping, that's not good. He's got hypothermia." She started bustling around casting forever-warming spells on his blankets, pillows to keep him warm and drying his clothes. Madam Pomfray was happy with her results when she re-casts her spell his temperature was steady and slowly heading back up to normal. "Enervate," she muttered, Harry's eye sprung open. Madam Pomfray handed him some chocolate Harry accepted it without complaint. "How are you feeling?" "Fine, why?" "You had a run it with a few dementors." "Yeah that ohh well, can I go now? I'm fine." "No, Mr. Potter, when you passed out in the snow you gave yourself hypothermia, which you are still recovering from." "Fine, when can I leave?" "When I see fit." "When's that?" "A few days." "What about classes?" "You go back to classes maybe a day after I've let you out. Stop asking questions and go to sleep." Harry grumpily put his head down and went to sleep.

After two days of the hospital wing with strict instructions to keep dry and warm and eat lots, apparently Harry was too skinny. The first place Harry went was the Gryffindor common room. He ran upstairs just to sit on his bed, it was much more comfier than the hospital wing bed. Harry than picked up his bag and ran to potions, he wasn't going to miss out on classes just because he was told too. He was just on time. "Everyone take a seat, instructions for shrinking solution on the board. Why are you still seated? GO!" Snape was his confusing annoying self. Harry was calmly trying to make his solution with Snape hovering over him waiting for him to do something wrong, he got his wish when Harry added to much leech juice "Potter, tell me can you read?" "Yes, sir." "Then tell me how much leech juice did you put in." "A dash sir, like it says," said Harry threw gritted teeth "A dash really, you call that a dash? Potter stay after class. Evenesca, that potion cannot be fixed" sneered Snape. Harry hastily packed up his things and sat slouched in his chair very angry, Hermione and Ron who were sitting next to him could feel him getting furious so they made a choice, as they took up their potions for marking Hermione spoke up since they were the only ones at his desk "Professor Snape sir, I thought I felt obliged to tell you. Harry has a fairly powerful temper and it would be best not to make him to angry." "Miss Granger I haven't the faintest idea what you are saying, but if you don't return to your seat this instant I will take fifty points from Gryffindor." Hermione through Snape a dirty look and returned to her seat.

The bell rang and while Harry remained in his seat the rest of the class left for lunch, Snape approached Harry who was staring straight ahead "Mr. Potter, how much leech juice did you add?" "A dash sir." "Potter that was at least twice as much as a dash." Harry was becoming infuriated, his temper had been very short since he found out Sirius Black was his godfather "Well maybe…" the classroom began to shake "if you gave clearer instructions than a pinch and a dash…" glass started to shatter, Snape winched as his jars of disgusting stuff exploded "more people might get your crappy potion right!" Harry was yelling his head off at Snape, he didn't notice the goings on around him even when a particularly large shard of glass imbedded itself in his arm, Snape stared. "Potter calm yourself," said Snape "Why?" Harry yelled still very irritated but slightly light headed, Snape was watching the blood pour from the thirteen year olds arm at an alarming rate, "Bye!" Harry yelled as he headed for the door, the glass stopped shattering and the walls stopped shaking. Harry was just about to turn the door handle to go out side when he stumbled and fell. He held out his hands to cushion his fall and as a result copped handfuls of glass deeply embedded in his hands, Snape approached the boys who sat there staring at his hands and he lost consciousness, "Ohh great, the boy who lived has lost consciousness in my classroom, just perfect." He mumbled. Just then the door opened to show Minerva and Albus. "Just great." He mumbled, the two just stared at the mess that littered the room, "What happened here?" asked Albus, "How about I will explain once you help me get Potter here to the hospital wing?" "That sounds like a good idea." Said Minerva McGonagall who was looking at Harry concerned.

They flooed to the hospital wing, "Harry again, what this boy did to deserve to practically live in the hospital wing is beyond me. So what is it this time?" said madam Pomfray who had seen them arrive, "That's what I'd like to know." Said Minerva as she placed Harry on his hospital bed. "Severas care to explain." "Yes, Poppy maybe you should listen as you work because it looks like that glass got an artery or vain of something." "Good idea," she said as she started tending to her patient, "Well, he got the potion entirely wrong, so like I do I spoke to him after class, which is why he wasn't in the great hall for lunch, well he got angry and released magic into the air which shook the room and … " "It wasn't just the dungeon it was the entire castle." Interrupted Albus Dumbledore "well anyway then glass started to shatter and he continued to yell even when that big shard sticking out of his arm got him, then he fell and that's when you came in." "That's very strange he's normally very quiet and well behaved." Commented Professor Dumbledore, "Well, he's been a bit on edge ever since he snuck out to Hogsmead and learnt that Sirius is his godfather." "Well all the glass is gone, he's taken a blood replenishing potion and should wake up in a few minutes. You might want to go inform miss Granger and Mr. Weasley of Harry's whereabouts." "Good idea Poppy," all three professors were about to leave when "Severas, stay I need to check you over." Severas scowled and sat in a comfy armchair.

At six the next morning Harry woke up. He had no idea of why he was here, last thing he remembered was yelling at Snape and getting hit by glass, he looked at his hands, they were littered with feint scars and cut, then he looked at his arm there was a big cut there and the skin around it was turning blue, madam Pomfray walked and saw Harry looking at his arm, she walked up to him and gently took his arm and examined it "Dam, looked like you nicked an artery," she walked off and came back with a small bag, "Harry, drink this," she handed him the potion which he drank quickly and fell asleep. She pulled out a scalpel and made a small cut on his arm, and then she carefully cleaned away a lot of the bad blood before she magically fixed his artery. Harry awoke at lunchtime, he hated the hospital wing so he got up and left, he was confused so he did the only thing that made any sense, and he went to lunch in the great hall and sat with Hermione and Ron. They looked at him inquiringly "Are you alright now Harry?" asked Hermione, "Yeah I'm fine, just got a little cut up nothing to be not alright about." "I thought you'd be in the hospital wing for awhile more, madam Pomfray always keeps you in for ages." "Yeah about that," "Harry you didn't just get up and leave did you?" "Well yeah" "Glad you're out in any case, but you need to control yourself, that's the second time you've lost control in a week," said Ron being careful to make sure that he didn't offend Harry, "I know but I can't help it, I'm just a bit on edge and obviously so is my magic," Hermione lent over to Harry "Harry, you are doing accidental magic. That's only meant to happen whilst you're still coming to your power and are very upset or emotional about something." "I've got my powers, like I said I'm just a bit on edge." "Harry don't take this the wrong way but ever since you found out Sirius Black was your godfather, your been a bit, well your been a bit not just on edge but way off the edge." "No, I haven't. Anyway how would you feel if your father's best friend, his best man was responsible for his death? How would you feel if your parents were killed and it was one of their friends doing yet you survived?" Harry started to whisper loudly, his hands started to shake slightly as did the table people had yet to notice but his friends did they grabbed him and half pulled, half dragged him out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Tower which was thankfully empty, they dragged him to a seat and pushed him into it. "Harry, you need to learn to control your anger. Otherwise you might hurt someone," said Hermione, Harry buried his head in his hands, which Ron and Hermione saw were cut up pretty bad, but now was just badly scarred. "How though?" asked Harry desperately, Ron looked at Harry, he had never seen him like this he was genuinely scared… of himself. "Harry when ever you feel yourself getting out of control just breath deeply and relax" Harry nodded "Mate are you sure your hands are okay?" asked Ron, Harry looked at his hands "Yeah, they're fine. How long until our next class?" "Are you seriously thinking about going to classes, if I were you I'd take the day off?" asked Ron, Hermione gave him a swift whack "Our next class is in an hour we have a free period now." "Okay I'm going for a sleep, what's after dinner?" "Potions, go have that sleep we'll wake you up," said Hermione, Harry nodded and headed up to the dorm.

Harry's dreams

"Lilly take Harry and hide it's him" yelled James Potter, a fiery hair woman scooped up the baby who was laughing on the sofa and ran up the stairs as the door burst open, she went into the nursery, the door was blasted off it's hinges as she entered. Lily deposited the baby in the crib and faced the evil monster known as Voldemort, "Step aside and I will let you live," "Not Harry, please not Harry kill me instead. He's just a baby" "What would I have to gain from killing you?" he sneered, "Please don't kill Harry, please" "Avada Kedavra" Lily Potter fell to the ground dead, Voldemort turned to the baby "Avada Kedavra" a flash of green and Harry suffered intense pain. He woke.

Normal

Harry turned onto his side and pushed himself up, it hurt like hell he looked at his hands some of the cuts on his right hand had reopened and he was bleeding all over the white bed sheet, Ron walked in, Harry stood up and without noticing Ron proceeded to the bathroom sink, he ran his hand under cold water. Ron went back to the common room to get Hermione as she was the one who had the most first aid training, muggle remedies do help in some situations.

"Hermione, I think we need you upstairs," said Ron as he saw Hermione sitting in an armchair in the empty common room. She curiously followed him upstairs into the boys dorms were Harry was still in the bathroom washing the still bleeding hand under water. Hermione understood immediately, she conjured some bandages and went into the bathroom were Harry stood, shaking slightly. "Harry come sit down by washing your hand like that your making more blood flow" she turned off the tab and guided Harry back to the blood stained bed and made him sit down, she carefully took his hand and looked at it, she conjured a big gauze and held it to the cuts, she wrapped the bandages tightly around his hand and around his wrist. "There, that should do it. Time for transfiguration, I'll carry your books for you and on the way you can explain how those cuts re-opened" she picked up Harry's books and handed his wand to Ron who was standing leaning on the one of the posters holding up the bed. They got up and waited for Harry to put his robes back over his top and pants as he took it off when he went to sleep. The trio left the room and walked down to the Transfiguration room when Hermione turned to Harry "Are you going to tell us how you opened the cuts again?" "I don't know it happened when I was sleeping." "What did you dream about?" she asked, "How did you know I was dreaming" "You always hurt yourself when your sleeping from rolling around in your sleep, so what were you dreaming about?" "Parents" was all Harry mumbled, Hermione and Ron looked at him inquiringly "What about parents?" he asked, Harry looked at him and her and replied "Night they died" Ron and Hermione stopped walking and they pulled Harry so he stopped too, "Harry maybe you shouldn't go to Transfiguration?" said Hermione, "I'm fine, lets just go to class." Harry pushed on and his friends could do nothing but follow. They went into the classroom and took their seats; surprisingly Remus Lupin was taking class today instead of Minerva McGonagall, "Afternoon third years. I'm your teacher now and next period, Professor McGonagall has left you some work she wants you to read page 165 and start an essay on explaining the purpose of the spell and how this spell could be used to benefit you. The lesson passed without any real entertainment or action, the only moment beside the scratching of quills or turning of pages was Hermione getting up numerous times to clarify some things, "Okay now we all need to move to our DADA classroom two floors down, I'll give you fifteen minutes so take your time. Harry stay behind." Harry told Hermione and Ron to just go and not to worry about anything, Hermione took his books with her but Ron left his wand for him.

Harry approached the front desk "Harry take a seat," gestured Remus to a comfy chair in front of the desk, Harry sat down "How are you doing?" he asked tactfully, "I'm fine why?" "Because apparently one day after to come out of the hospital wing your back in for blowing up at Severas and exploding things in his room unintentionally" "I'm fine" "Hermione told me you had an unpleasant dream, you know James was one of my friends at school, you can tell me anything" "It's nothing" "Really, watching your parents being murdered would be disturbing, I don't know how you feel so I wont even try the 'I know how you feel' speech. If you don't want to talk about it at least show me your hand, Hermione said it was bleeding quite profusely when she bandaged it" Harry held out his hand with the reddened bandages the blood had soaked right through the gauze. Remus carefully unwrapped it, it was still bleeding though not as heavily, Remus banished the old bandages and summoned new ones, he did the same thing as Hermione. "Harry did you think that this might be a reason madam Pomfray hadn't let you out of the hospital wing" "I'm fine so it doesn't matter" "It does anyway are you sure you've up for today we are tackling a boggert again to see what the class has learnt about how to handle them" "Yeah sure, I'll see you there." Harry was walking to the door, "Actually I think you should walk with me," "Ummm, okay" Harry picked his wand up off the table and walked to the door, Remus followed him and they walked incomplete silence with Remus watching Harry's every move, he saw Harry flexing his fingers on his sore hand, Remus imagined that they would be getting quite numb as the blood that flowed to his hands was escaping through the cut and only a little was making it to his fingers. Half-way there Harry's began to slow down and stumble, he actually started walking next to the wall so he could inconspicuously get some support, Remus glanced at the new bandage he put on, it was more than just tinted red it was soaked red and it had only been a few minutes, Remus decided to just see how he performed. They made their way to the classroom and Lupin let them in, Harry took his seat next to Ron and Hermione, Professor Lupin pulled the boggert they used for their lesson that was contained in a chest, from under his desk. "Today we will be seeing how much you've learnt about boggerts, everyone stand up and grab your wands. Once everyone had gotten up, Remus spelled the tables against the walls. "Line up everyone will get a go," announced Lupin, everyone go into a line with much pushing and shoving. Harry was last, behind Hermione "everyone remember, that the boggert cannot do you any lasting damage, but it can hurt you. After your turn stand against the table as to not interfere with the others." He realest the boggert and worked down the line as like before Ron had a spider, Neville had Snape then there was also Hermione who had a scorpion and Malfoy who had a lion, then came Harry last everyone was watching, Harry was looking pale and clammy, Remus sore his bandage was more than soaked, the boggert didn't turn into a dementor like last time but Lord Voldemort, Remus was worried Harry didn't look up to it, the boggert version of Voldemort began to speak Remus had never seen that before "Nice to see you again Harry, how long has it been not even a year yet" Harry lowered his wand, not intentionally he was just too weak, "See your not well, this will we easy," Harry was practically forcing his knees to keep him up "Cant even defend yourself" The half the class was freaked out because they knew who it was the other half had no idea. "Avada Kedavra" a flash of green and Harry was on the ground, Remus stepped in and banished the boggert. The he went over to Harry who was sprawled on the ground, as did Ron and Hermione. "Class dismissed," announced Lupin, the class collected their books and left.

Lupin took Harry's pulse it was low but steady, Hermione was more concerned with his hand she knew he was alive she began to carefully unwrap the blood soaked bandages, when she finished she could see Harry's hand was cut up and his fingers were turning blue, not enough blood was reaching them. "Professor Lupin" called Ron when he saw Harry's hand, Remus Lupin walked over and saw Harry's hand, he walked off and returned with two potions "Move please" Ron and Hermione moved over to Harry's damaged hand and poured potion over it, the skin closed and reconnected, he then poured the potion down Harry's throat, the color started to return to his face and fingers. "You two go down to dinner, Harry will be fine if anyone's looking for him tell them he's in my quarters, but don't tell madam Pomfray he will despise that, I can look after him." Hermione and Ron nodded and walked out the door. Lupin levitated Harry and took him through the secret passage to his quarters. When they got there he lowered Harry onto a bed in his guest room.

Lupin pulled up a chair next to the bed and summoned all Harry's possessions to his room. On top of his belongings was a piece of parchment that he recognized as the marauders map. He shifted that aside and spotted a familiar item, the invisibility cloak, Lupin smiled, Harry defiantly could cause a lot of trouble with these. He unbuttoned Harry's top to see what the spell had accomplished and he what he found was a very thin chest and on top of that he found a giant bruise nearly as big as his chest was, he buttoned up his shirt and sat quietly near Harry for an hour until he started to move, but it wasn't as if he was waking up, it was as if in a bad dream, which Harry was Remus shook Harry for five-minutes before he abruptly woke up.

"Harry don't sit up so quickly you'll make yourself sick" pointed out Lupin, Harry heeded the warning and sat up nice and slow, but it still killed his chest "Were am I?" he asked, "You are in the spare bedroom in my quarters. How do you feel?" "Sore is all" "That's to be expected with that massive bruise in your chest, a least it didn't kill you" "What do you mean I thought it could do no lasting damage?" "I did say that, but that was a powerful killing curse and you were practically about to pass out, all that curse did was push very hard on you ribs which, could have broken you ribs and which did restrict your breathing and your heart, which could have killed you." "Great" Harry said sarcastically, he tried to swing his legs over the bed, which meant twisting his body but stopped for a moment, clenched his teeth and grimaced, then continued, "Looks like it did break your ribs. Were do you think your going?" asked Lupin, "Well dinners over, class has started and Snape would kill me if I came in late, so I guess I'm going to bed." Harry stood up but was forcefully lowered to the bed, "You're not going anywhere until we know there is not any other damage, unless you'd prefer madam Pomfray. I think you'd get out of here quicker. I care about you, James was my best friend and you're my best student, you can ask me or tell me anything." Harry sat down and looked at him "Okay, I have a question for you, why didn't you or anyone else tell me that not only is Sirius Black responsible for me having no parents, but he is also my godfather?" "I think everyone thought you would be, well everyone thought you'd explode and they were right." "Thanks for reminding me. I want to meet him, I want to know why." Harry said sleepily, "Harry go to sleep, but first drink this." Remus handed him a pain relief potion mixed in with a bone repairer, Harry drank it and fell asleep. An hour later Snape knocked on Lupin's front entrance "Hello Severas" greeted Lupin, "Hello, I noticed that Potter was absent from my class and Flickwick was asked to cover your class, are these events connected or is it just coincident?" "They are connected, Harry was hit with a boggert killing curse during a lesson and he had lost a lot of blood so he passed out and the curse broke some ribs so he's here because it's closer than the hospital wing and he can't get out of here without a password unlike the hospital wing. If you want to make sure he's in there" Remus pointed to a door that was only opened a little, Snape walked over to the room and looked in, he could see Harry in the bed, his forehead glistening with sweat, he also spotted a red spot on one side of the donna cover, Snape walked in and lifted it up, Harry's hand was bleeding freely again, "Lupin in here now," Snape called, Remus walked in "Not again," he disappeared out of the room and returned a moment later with potion and bandages, he knelt at Harry's side and poured the potion over his hand, then bound it tightly. "You seemed very attached" said Snape, "Well, Sirius and I did make a promise to look after Harry if something happened, Sirius didn't, I am. I still don't think that Sirius did that; he could never kill anyone, especially not James and Lily. Sirius acted like James brother." Snape frowned at him "You know Regulas was a death eater," he said "The Blacks were a dark family, Sirius was the one of the very few good ones that came from them." "So you believe Black is innocent?" "Yes, I do" "Would you stop him from seeing Potter if he came to you and asked too?" "I don't know" "Well then until you make up your mind I guess I'll have to watch Potter more carefully, I promised Lily" he finished and Snape was about to leave the room when he turned, "Dreamless sleep potion will help that heal, Potter's having unpleasant powerful dream and they are reopening the cuts so either keep him awake or give him potion until they are completely healed and he has a fever as a result of blood loss so I'll bring you the blood replenishing potion, fever reducer, another one of your cut healing ones, a dreamless sleep and your wolfbane," "Dam it, Severas could you do Lily and me a favor and watch Harry tomorrow night?" "Lupin why don't you just give him to madam Pomfray?" "Because we made a deal" "Then why not one of the other teachers?" "Because that's were they would send him if there was a problem." "Fine, will Potter be returning to classes tomorrow?" "I believe so but we shall see." Snape left the room without a backward glance.

Morning came and Harry awoke, quite depressed he'd been seeing his parents died since he was a baby but now it was really getting to him now he knew what it was. He decided he wanted it to end, he decided to do it tonight, he'd jump off the top astronomy tower, but he would have to act normally today as to not arise suspicion. He got up still rather sore and went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed he was just about to leave the guest room when Remus came in. "There's breakfast out here and you have me first don't you?" Harry nodded "Good, come get something to eat." He led Harry to a table and they started to eat Remus passed Harry two potion, "Drink these you lost a lot of blood last night" Harry looked at his hand and drank the potions." The pair ate in silence, when they were both full they gathered their wands and books and left.

Harry's day passed in a haze of lectures and spells, on his way to dinner Lupin called him into an empty classroom, "Harry after dinner come back to my quarters I'd like you to spend one more night there." Harry scowled "If I gave you to madam Pomfray she'd make you stay in bed for longer and she wouldn't let you go to class" Harry agreed there was no point in disagreeing, he wouldn't be alive tomorrow to worry about it.

That night without Harry's knowledge Lupin went to his office to spend the night because of the full moon and Snape took over watching Harry. Harry waited until eleven thirty to put on his invisibility cloak and grab his map; he quietly went out the door into the main are of the quarters, where Snape was fast asleep in an armchair. He quietly made his way along the corridors to his destination. Little did he know that mean while in the Gryffindor third year boy's dorm, Ron was waking with a start after seeing Sirius Black, that alerted the whole school except Harry to the infiltration of an convicted murderer.

Harry walked into the topmost tower and walked to the edge, without knowing he was being watched by a big black shaggy dog. "Thank god this will end." Harry was about to jump when the dog, with his paws and nose pushed Harry against the wall. "What was that for I was going to do three people a big favor, I want to die I'm tired of watching my parents and Voldemort and Sirius Black want me dead it's a three way win. The dog transformed into Sirius Black which startled Harry.

The great hall was being used to round up all the students. All students were sitting at their house tables whilst the head of house took the role to make sure no one was missing. McGonagall was taking the role, "Harry Potter" Hermione, Ron and a bunch of other looked up and down the table for him but he couldn't be found, McGonagall finished the role in hast and went over to were Dumbledore was getting the all clear that all students were present "Albus, were missing one" she said quietly "Who Minerva?" "Harry Potter" Dumbledore was horrified though his face didn't show it, "All teachers report to me, all students go to sleep" he wave his wand and the tables disappeared and purple squashy sleeping bags appeared. Hermione and Ron grabbed theirs and moved over into a deserted corner "Ron you know Harry's map" "Yeah course" "I duplicated it" they opened it and scanned it, they found Harry in the highest tower and with none other then Sirius Black. They didn't care that they weren't aloud to leave and it didn't occur to them to inform a teacher, Dumbledore was assigning teachers areas to search and Ron and Hermione ran right passed them and out the door. Although they attempted to follow them and call them back their attempts were futile.

"Harry how could you think I wanted you dead?" asked Sirius, "You told Voldemort were my parents and I lived and you knew he wanted us dead." "Yes I knew but I didn't tell, I'm your godfather how could I ever want you dead, I loved Lily like a sister and James like a brother, you guys were my family. I would have preferred to die rather then betray my family." "I must be insane, I actually believe you." Said Harry "If you're not responsible for their death who is?" asked Harry, "Peter Pettigrew" "That guy I saw on the map" "He's not a guy right now he's a mouse, your friends Ron's mouse if I'm not mistaken" Harry hugged Sirius and Sirius hugged him back, "Harry would you like to live with me?" Harry smiled "Really?" "Yeah, just as soon as we sort this out all we need to do it find Pettigrew and give him to Dumbledore" Harry straightened his back and pulled out his wand "Harry what's going on" "Dementors" was all Harry said, a dementor came through the window and Harry bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM" the castle shook with its force. The teachers know followed the strain of extreme power to the astronomy tower the saw Ron and Hermione ahead, Snape called "Weasley, Granger!" the pair turned around, "Where is Potter?" "Up there" said Hermione, the teachers followed the two teens to the door and opened it the sight surprised them, Potter was standing in front of Sirius, who looked as surprised as they did fending off dementors but he was becoming exhausted not surprising considering what he was doing and how old he was. Snape and Dumbledore assisted Harry and just as theirs came out, Harry's flickered and went out he fell back into Sirius's arms. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, as soon as the dementors had disappeared into the night, Harry started to come round. Sirius helped Harry to his feet, everyone looked at Sirius they pointed their wands at him, "Leave Sirius alone" said Harry, Snape and the others looked at him, "Potter you may not be the smartest but I thought even you could see that this is the same man who was convicted of give information to You-Know-Who about your parents, which resulted in their death" "Convicted, doesn't mean he did it, it just means that everyone else thought he did it," "I can prove I'm innocent, you know Peter Pettigrew, the one they say I killed. He's still here in fact he's that boys rat, Peter was the secret keeper not me, James and I changed at the last minute. Why do you think I was in the dorm I was looking for the rat?" "Mr. Weasley do you have Scabbers with you?" asked the headmaster, Ron nodded he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rat who was twitching madly trying to get free, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Scabbers and shot a blue light at him, he began to grow, Ron dropped him and Snape shut the door. Scabbers turned into a fat man with giant front teeth. "Hi Peter, how've you been?" asked Sirius, Peter turned to the teachers who were looking at him, Dumbledore gave a discrete nodded and Snape stunned Pettigrew and poured three drops of a clear potion down his throat "What is your name?" "Peter Pettigrew" came the emotionless response, "Were you the Potters secret keeper?" "Yes" "Did you sell them to You-Know-Who?" "Yes" "Did you frame Sirius?" "Yes" Snape came forward and poured two drops of a blue potion down his throat, Peter remembering what he had just said turned into a mouse and tried to find a hole to escape from, he could find none. Ron picked him up and placed him in a glass case Hermione handed him, "It's got an anti-transfiguration spell on it" she said as Ron closed the top. The group looked at Sirius, than at Harry who was up against the wall looking pale and puffed, than to the rat in the glass case. "Let's go down stairs" suggested McGonagall, everyone nodded and turned to the door, Snape took the rat from Ron and led the group followed by McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ron, Sirius, Hermione and Harry coming slowly up the rear in that order. As Hermione was exiting the tower room a dementor entered through the window and went straight for Harry, it had him pinned up against the wall, Hermione screamed "Help!" she could hear people running but they weren't coming fats enough they were way ahead she stayed back to help Harry, Harry reached for his wand and poke the dementor in the eye socket it dropped him and he landed with a crash on the floor, he summed up all the strength he had left in him and whispered, thinking the happiest he could "Expecto Patronum", a stag came out and knocked the dementor out the window, Hermione went over to the other side of the room were Harry lay very still, she knelt down beside him and felt him pulse, for a moment she thought he was dead but then she got a weak beet, at this moment the door burst open again, Sirius was the first to cross the room, "Miss Ganger what happened?" asked Professor Dumbledore "A dementor can back and attacked Harry." "Fudge wouldn't have called them off yet I need to contact him with the good news. Sirius, he'll be fine do you want to stay with Lupin, that's were Harry's staying now. As soon as Harry gets some rest he'll be fine." Sirius nodded and picked up Harry and his wand; careful not to jostle Harry they moved down the stairs, with Hermione at the sides.

The sun was rising slowly as they made their way to Remus's dorm. Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore entered, Sirius took Harry to the room he had been staying in and he set him down on the bed, pulled the covers over him and went back out the door to the sitting room.

Remus was already sitting on the couch talking to Dumbledore, when he noticed that Sirius entered the room. Remus got up and went over to Sirius and gave him a hug. "Hello, Sirius how have you been?" "As good as you can with dementors gliding outside your cell all day and night," "If you react close to how Harry has been that means you wouldn't be having any fun. Were is Harry by the way?" "Harry is in there," Sirius gestured to the room "Hermione, told us a dementor came after him and he made a patroness and passed out, who taught him to do that?" "That was me" "Well good job he managed to pull off two corporal's in the space of 5 hours" "WHAT?" "Yeah I know, he's powerful …" "Sirius don't you know what that does, the patroness is fueled by magic, strength and your soul. After you do one your meant to wait about twelve hours before you make another one. Harry will be asleep for about a day and a half to refuel his strength and magical core, the damage on his soul will take about a month and that's probably how long he will be sick for." "Great I just get my godson back and now he'll be in bed for ages. "Sirius, Minerva has sent an owl to Fudge and he should be here in a while to collect Pettigrew, you'll be free but Harry will still have to return to his mothers sisters house for at least a week before he could return to Grimwald Place." Said Dumbledore, Sirius stared at him "Fine but as long as it's only for a week." "I've got to go and greet Fudge." Dumbledore got up and left Remus and Sirius stared talking about things and what Sirius had missed, they both didn't know how much they had missed out on in Harry's life.

Three days later Harry woke up, as soon as he opened his eyes he leaned over the side of the bed a vomited. He tried to sit up but he just vomited more, he coughed and spluttered, the adults alerted by the noise came in, Lupin and Sirius helped Harry sit up Harry struggled for breath for a minute but that went away. "How are you?" asked Sirius, "Fine" said Harry's horse voice, Lupin looked at him he looked pale except for his cheeks and clammy but hot at the same time. He carefully pushed around Sirius and made his way to Harry's bedside, he placed his hand on Harry's forehead it was really hot, he looked into Harry's slightly blood shot eyes, he did look very sick. "Harry aren't you hot?" asked Lupin, Harry looked confused "No", "Harry go back to sleep, when you wake up, if you feel up to it you should have something to eat" said Lupin, Harry laid back down and went to sleep. Lupin turned to Sirius "There is something wrong with him, he is burning up and I mean really burning and he's not hot, looked his cheeks are flushed and his face is all sweaty. He's not fine so don't believe him when he says so, Harry's strong a little too strong for his own good. He won't admit if he feels sick or hot, if he really does feel hot then fine it's a massive fever, but if he doesn't than there is something very wrong with him. When he wakes up ask him again and make sure he understands the seriousness of this. I'm going to speak to Severas, make sure you watch him, if anything is wrong fire call." Lupin exited the room and Sirius took a seat at Harry's bedside and watched him carefully. After two hours Harry started to stir, he carefully sat up, Sirius grabbed his back and helped him stay up, "How do you feel Harry?" "I'm fine," "Are you hot or anything?" Harry looked taken aback, "Harry we have to know how to treat this, if your warm than it's just a fever it no than lets just say you'll be stuck here for awhile" Harry thought about it and said not wanting to stay here longer "I'm a little warm" he said lying. Sirius left to tell Remus.

Remus came back later with a fever reducer and gave it to Harry, Harry drank it and went back to sleep.

Harry woke up at breakfast time the next day; Sirius walked in with a tray and gave it to Harry. "Morning, how are you?" "Morning Sirius, I'm fine. Just hungry, can I have food?" Sirius laughed "You're just like your dad sometimes" Sirius passed over the tray and Harry dug in. Remus walked in "I see you feel better that's good, I thought you'd be sicker than that but I guess there's no reason to keep you in bed. Enjoy your weekend" Harry smiled and got out of bed thankful that he could get out of bed, as there was the final Quidditch game tomorrow afternoon and Gryffindor needed to beat Slytherin by 100 points in order to win other wise Slytherin would claim the cup.

Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower and sat with his friends, "Hiya Harry, I thought you wouldn't be out for ages." Said Ron, "Naa, I good as new only took a long sleep, how's Hermione?" "She's alright, the dementor only went for you not her" "That's good, where is she anyway?" "She's in the library, are you good for Quidditch tomorrow?" "Of course and I'm not going to lose again." "Want to go see Hermione, she wanted to see you when you got out." Ron and Harry walked to the library.

They found Hermione surrounded in a stack of books they came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder she jumped and turned around Harry whispered "Hi, what are you looking at?" Hermione whispered back "I didn't think they'd let you out for weeks, I'm looking at Ruins I have homework. It's very interesting really you two should have picked it instead of Divination." "Mione you've said that a million times, are you nearly done?" "No, ohh Harry, Wood told me to tell you that if you're out on time that you have practice in about 45 minutes." "Mione, guy's I've got to go that's about how long it takes me to get back up to the tower, back down again, get to the broom shed and out to the pitch. Ron do you want to come?" "Sure it must be better than staying around here for hours, no offense Hermione" "Nun taken, boys don't appreciate resources. Go play your games see you at dinner." The boys returned to the tower to collect Harry's Quidditch robes then they made there way to the shed than to the Quidditch pitch.

Ron waited outside the team room's whist Harry went inside. Harry took a seat in-between Fred and George, "Welcome back mate," said George, George's statement alerted the rest of the team to Harry's presents as he was so small he was easy to miss. The team asked how he was and said how happy they were to have him back, Wood came out of the captains office "Welcome back Harry, now let's go quickly go through tomorrows game plan…" Wood took 20 minutes to explain the plan, and then they headed outside. Ron took a seat in the stands and watched. The practice was one of the best they'd ever had until, whilst reaching for the practice Snitch Harry toppled over the edge of his broom and fell 8 meters to the ground. Everyone stopped and watch Harry fall as if in slow motion, the team started to dive to the ground but Harry had already hit the ground, Harry looked worse off on the muddy ground but he just got back up and dusted himself off. The team landed around him and Ron ran onto the ground "Harry are you alright?" asked Fred, "Yeah" "That looked like it really hurt" said Angelina, "Well it didn't" "Harry I still think that you should go see madam Pomfray just to make sure you didn't break anything." Advised Wood, "No seriously, I'm fine" "Okay if you say so, come on team back in the air", Ron just stood at the edge of the ground staring at Harry, who jumped on his Firebolt and went back into the air apparently unsacred. He retreated back to the stand to watch the end of the practice. Nothing eventful happened in the last half hour of the practice. The team walked off the pitch and locked their brooms in the broom shed. They Gryffindor's got changed and walked back up to the castle for dinner, they were very tired and sore except for Harry, who was only tired and didn't feel any pain.

"Harry maybe there is still something wrong with you? You should go see madam Pomfray." Ron said as the walked up the hill to the school, "So, if that something is that I can't feel pain, I really don't see a problem with that. I just fell off my broom and yet I managed to walk away." Rebounded Harry, "Your right, lets go have dinner" "Ron don't tell 'Mione, she will either make me go to madam Pomfray or she'll tell a teacher and they will" "Good call mate." The duo went to the great hall for dinner where they met up with Hermione.

"How was practice?" she asked as they took their seat, "Interesting and the best thing I've done in a long time" "Good I'm glad you've had some fun" the trio proceeded to eat their dinner, Ron and Harry exchanging looks through out dinner. After dinner they went back up to the common room where they sat, talked and did homework until Wood came in and yelled "Team into bed" Harry said goodnight to his friends and headed upstairs. Harry's dreams were plagued with visions of dementors and Voldemort.

Harry awoke covered in cold sweat at 5am; he got out of bed and got changed. He went down to the great hall; he was the only student amongst 3 professors, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Everyone else was still sleeping. The professors looked up as Harry entered. They had obviously never known a student to be down before quartered to seven, but they always set food out when the first professor came in and cast a forever, fresh spell over everything which kept the warm stuff warm and the cold stuff cold. Harry took a seat at the end of the table and just sat there thinking about the dream he'd just had. He watched his parents being killed over and over again, then watching a dementor try to suck out a man's soul. Harry wasn't feeling all that great, he felt sick but he thought he should try and get something in him before the match, he picked up a piece of toast and began to eat it. Half way threw he got up and very quickly left the great hall covering his mouth, Harry was unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching him leave. Harry ran to a bathroom and threw up.

Back in the great hall Dumbledore turned to Severas "Can you check on Harry?" "Albus I highly doubt that Potter is in need of anybody to check on him" "Severas can you just please do it" Snape sighed and got up he followed Harry lead.

He traced Harry to a bathroom; on the second floor to his surprise it was also a girl's bathroom moaning Myrtle's where he looked through the door to Harry who was vomiting into the sink. It was only quarter to six and Harry was already sick. When Harry was finished being sick he let the sink run and washed his face and the sink. Then he looked down at the tap, Harry looked up he had a bright idea, he hissed something in snake language, the sink rumbled and went down into the ground, Snape was amazed this must have been the chamber of secrets. Harry jumped down and Snape followed a few seconds behind. When Snape reached the bottom, he saw a massive snakes skin he followed it and found Harry looking into space near the mouth of a statue in the background. Snape turned around and left Harry to his own devises.

Snape returned to the great hall where students were yet to show he went back to the high table and took his seat. "How is he Severas?" asked Dumbledore "Well he was sick he's not any more" "Where is he?" asked Dumbledore "He, is right now in what u expect is the chamber of secrets staring into space" "Chamber of Secrets?" said a confused headmaster, "Well either Potter needed some time out or he thinks he is too good for the normal above ground rooms, as he is the other person in many years to be able to enter that area. Why Salazar put the entrance in a girls bathroom I shall never know." Finished Severas.

At 9am Harry reappeared in the great hall but only for a minute because soon after he entered, Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor team led him back out to the pitch. They got warmed up and went back into the tent for their usual pre-game pep talk.

At 10:30am everyone was seated in the stands outside including Sirius, as Lee Jordan called out their names they appeared on the pitch, madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Harry was just roaming around the pitch keeping away from Malfoy searching for the Snitch. After two hours they were ahead by 150 points, Harry spotted the snitch near the goal post that Wood was guarding checking that Malfoy was flying in the opposite direction Harry sped forward and caught the snitch in his hands but to do that he had to let go of his broom, in two seconds everyone was on their feet they watched Harry fall no one could do anything about it soon enough Harry hit the dirt it was soft it had been raining so he was only extremely dirty, Harry sat up the snitch was still in his hands, Fred brought his broom down for him. Harry stood up and walked off the pitch with his teammates in celebration.

McGonagall made her way down to the pitch and grabbed Harry "Harry brilliant catch madam Pomfray wants to see you" "Why, I'm not hurt?" "That's why that was some fall and you being able to get up is impossible to the point of insanity" "Fine I'll go".

Poppy ran some test on Harry and found out that he had some nerve damage, Harry promised to drink the potions and be good, after Harry's third year at Hogwarts he went and lived with Sirius together they had lots of fun.


End file.
